Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom
by Pearl27
Summary: Sora and the gang team up with Emperor Kuzco and Pacha to get the kingdom back from the evil scary beyond all reason Yzma
1. Chapter 1

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 1

Sora and Company landed in a dense jungle, as they walked through it, they saw a golden palace in the shape of a man wearing a semi circle crown.

"Wow, what a nice palace." said Kairi

As they continued towards they met up with a man wearing a brown hat, green cloak and brown pants with sandals.

"Hello there, I don't think I've seen any of you before."

"We're travelers."

"I see."

"Who lives here in this palace?" asked Donald

"This is the palace of Emperor Kuzco. I was summoned by him on an important matter."

"I wouldn't mind meeting the emperor. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good."

"Me too." said Goofy. Kairi and Donald nodded in agreement

"Okay, we'll come with you."

"All right; my name is Pacha."

"I'm Sora; this is Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy."

They climbed the thousands of stairs in front of them. By the time they got to the top, Donald and Goofy had to crawl up panting hard out of exhaustion.

Excuse me?" Pacha asked a guard "I'm here to see the emperor because I got a summons-"

"Inside, up the stairs and to the left. Just follow the signs."

"Great, thanks a lot."

As they continued walking; a slipper fell on Pacha's head.

"Pardon me? That's mine" There was a old man tangled up in the flag

"Here you go"

"And your cane." said Sora

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." then few seconds; everyone realized and helped the old man down

"Are you okay?" asked Kairi

"What happened to you?" asked Pacha

"Well, you see, I threw off the emperor's groove."

"His what?" asked Goofy

"His groove; the rhythm of which he lives his life, his pattern of behavior, I threw it off and the emperor had me thrown out the window."

"That's terrible." said Donald

"Don't throw his groove!" he shouted shaking Donald back and forth till he got dizzy.

"Okay, we understand."

"Beware of the groove."

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Sora

The old man went off moaning 'groove'. The group continued their way

"This emperor sounds like a mean guy."

Soon, they were inside the palace, looking through the great architecture.

"Excuse me? I'm the village headman. I'm here to see the emperor."

"Okay; wait a minute."

Meanwhile Sora and the group were looking around being careful not to touch anything.

"It's very nice." said Goofy

"Yeah; but our castle is better." said Donald proudly

AS they waited few minutes later;

"The emperor will see you now."

"Okay; let's go guys."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 2

The group went inside; there was a staircase. At the top was a gold throne and sitting on that throne was a young man possibly eighteen years old wearing royal red clothes and a gold crown.

"Excuse me, your Highness. I'm here because I received summons-"

"Here he is, my main village man!"

"I'm Pacha. Anyway I got this summons."

"Pacha; you are just the man I wanted to see."

"I am?"

"And who are you guys?"

Sora and the group bowed down "Your Majesty," Donald started "We're just travelers just here see you."

"Oh I see. Well good to see you, enjoy your stay and look around the palace; look but don't touch. Anyway, Pacha I heard you can fix my problem." Kuzco slides down from his throne "You can fix my problem, can't you?"

"Sure, I'll do what I can."

"We can help too." said Sora

"Thanks, that's just what I wanted to hear. Now, you know how important your village is to the empire."

"Yes; we grow the crops that you use at the palace and herd the llamas-"

Kuzco pulled a curtain to reveal a scale model of the village; it was set up on a hill and Pacha's house was on top of the hill.

"My village?"

"This is a nice village. Pacha, where do you live?"

"On the top of the hill."

"Oh yeah, you've got a pretty sweet set up on top of that hill don'tcha?" Kuzco chuckled

"Yeah; my family lived there for six generations."

"Wow, that place must be pretty special." said Sora

"Uh-uh." said Kuzco in an uninterested tone "So tell me, where do you get the most sun?"

"I say, about the other side of those trees and when the sun hits the ridge just right; these hills sing."

"Wow do you get the most refreshing breezes?" asked Goofy

Pacha nodded

"Would you guys say that's the perfect to relax?" asked Kuzco

Sora and the group nodded in agreement

"And it's unanimous! That's settles it, problem solved, everyone thanks for your help."

"That's it?" asked Riku

"That's all you needed me for?" asked Pacha

"Yeah; I needed an insider's opinion for a perfect spot to build my pool."

"Your pool?" asked everyone in unison

Kuzco put out a scale model of a resort on top of the hill where Pacha's house used to be destroying in the process.

"Tadah! Welcome to Kuzcotopia! My ultimate summer getaway complete with water slide."

Everyone was in shock

"Isn't it great? It's my birthday gift to me!" Kuzco hugged the scale model with joy "I'm so happy."

Everyone was confused

"Now here's my plan: Tomorrow when it's my birthday celebration, I will give the word and your town will be destroyed to make room for this." Kuzco hummed a circus tune

"You can't be serious about this." said Sora

"Yes I am serious. Who are you?"

"Sora."

"Right, yes Sora, I mean it so you guys might want to make quick sightseeing in the town before it goes bye bye. And if I were you," he spoke to Pacha "I would pick up address forms on the way home."

"But where would we live?"

"Yeah; you should have built somewhere else that they could live." said Donald. Goofy nodded

Kuzco gave it some thought "No I didn't. I don't know and I don't care. How that's?"

"What?" Goofy had to hold an upset Donald

"But wait, you can't-"Pacha protested but they surrounded by big burly guards.

"Don't you care about what would happen to the people?" asked Kairi

"I previously said that I don't care."

"You can't do this! This is wrong!" protested Sora

"Correction Sora: This is right because I'm the emperor. And when I give the word, the town thingy will be bye bye. Bye bye!" he waved as they were escorted outside

Once they were outside and the group were helping Pacha pick up some supplies for his trip back home,

"Some emperor you have." said Riku

"I can't believe that he would destroy a nice little village to build some fancy vacation home." said Kairi

"What am I going to tell the villagers?" Pacha was depressed

"We have to do something."

"But what? I doubt talking to Kuzco again will help."

"Anyway, I better get home. You all can stay there for the time being."

They agreed and set off for the village unaware a certain bag fell onto the cart and would be joining them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 3

By nightfall they made it to Pacha's village; t looked exactly on Kuzco scale model with a staircase. As they climbed the staircase, Pacha's wife Chicha and two children were up measuring.

"Dad's home." The two kids rushed to hug their as he greeted them followed by his wife who was pregnant. There was laughter and hugs.

"Everyone this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. They'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Wow, you guys have strange cool clothes."

"Where did you come from?"

"We came from another kingdom far far away."

"Wow!"

"Okay you two; you'll know more tomorrow."

They both groaned.

"We'll tell you guys a bit more tomorrow."

"Okay, good night."

They went off excitedly to bed.

"So what did the emperor want?"

"Well…." Pacha started but he couldn't bear the bad news "He couldn't see me today."

"He couldn't see you? Why not?"

"I don't know."

"What about you guys?'

"He couldn't see us either."

"I don't believe it, that's just rude."

"Well, he is the emperor. I'm sure he's busy."

"No, no, no; emperor or no emperor it is called common courtesy. If it was me; I would march right into the palace and demand to see him and you know I will!"

"Calm down, its' okay."

"Don't worry, Sora I'm fine. Even if my baby did come, I give that guy a piece of my mind! Can't believe it, that kind of behavior….. I need to wash something."

As Chicha left for the dishes; Pacha went outside and sat down on a bench.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well; you would have to tell everyone efore it's too late." said Riku

"That way; we can evacuate everyone to safety." said Donald

"You're both right but… This village is our home."

"We could try to stop the construction even if 'his Majesty' throws a tantrum at it."

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from Pacha's cart.

"What the…?" He loosened the knot and an unconscious llama came out. He was black and red

"A llama?"

"Hey, where did you come from little fella?"

"…..No touchy." That's when the guys were in shock and Pacha and Goofy freaked out "Demon Llama!"

"Demon Llama! Where?"

He jumped out and tried to run on his hind legs but no luck. He tripped and rolled like tumbleweed and hit against the wall.

"Okay, let's all calm down." said Kairi as she went over to see the llama "its okay, no one is going to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" He took a good look "Hey, I remember you guys: the whiny peasant and the strange travelers."

"Emperor Kuzco?" asked everyone in unison

"Well yeah! Who did you think you were all talking to?"

"Well…." Sora was unsure on how to tell Kuzco "You don't look like the emperor."

"What do you mean I don't look like the emperor?"

"Do this." Pacha wiggled his fingers

Kuzco did the same thing before realizing what happened to him "What? This can't be!"

He went over to the well and his reflection: a llama.

"My face! My beautiful face! I'm an ugly, stinky llama! Llama face!" He cried out

"Calm down." Riku slapped his face which worked in quieting Kuzco "Now what happened?"

"Okay…. I'm trying to figure that out…. Oh, I can't remember! I remember you guys and that I was going to destroy his village then you all got mad at me." He gasped and looked angrily at them "And you turned into me a llama!"

"We did not!" protested Pacha

"Yeah and then you guys kidnapped me!"

"Give me a good reason as to why we would kidnap a llama." said Riku

"Look, I don't know. You guys are the criminal masterminds here, not me!"

"What?"

"…..Yeah; I'm giving you guys way too much credit." He stated to think "Okay I have to get back to the palace, find Yzma 'because she has this 'secret lab'. I'll just snapped my fingers and order her to change me back. Hey guys, let's go to the palace." He still walked on his hind legs while holding the rails. Everyone just stared at him. "Hey, I want to get out of this body now come on, let's go."

That's when….

"Build your summer house somewhere else." said Pacha

"Run that by me again?" asked Kuzco

"… We'll help you if you change your mind and build your summer home somewhere else."

"That's right; if you promise then we'll help you get back to normal." said Sora with the others agreeing

"Hey; I got a secret to tell you guys so lean in as close as possible." they did that "I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!" he shouted so loudly that it hurt their hearing

"Fine; then we won't take you back."

"Fine; I don't need anyone anyway. I can get back home on my own."

That's when Pacha tried to stop Kuzco "I wouldn't recommend it. It's dangerous if you don't know the way."

Kuzco scoffed "Nice try pal." He continued walking

"But wait; it's dangerous if you're on your own." said Goofy

"There could dangerous animals or quicksand or Heartless if you go inside." said Sora

"Please listen; you can't go in there." said Pacha

All this time; Kuzco was singing pretending not to listen

"Forget him and let him go." said Riku

"Fine, fine go ahead!" shouted Pacha "If there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia."

"Yeah; that takes of that." said Donald

Sora had to agree as well but Kairi and Goofy were still concerned

"But we can't let him go and get himself killed."

"He might need our help."

They knew Kairi and Goofy were right but will they do the right thing or is Kuzco doomed?


	4. Chapter 4

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 4

Kuzco walked through the jungle with pride as if he wasn't afraid.

"I am emperor and I am born with a perfect sense of direction." then he started to lose his confidence "Okay, where am I?"

He looked around nervously as he continued walking until there was movement in the bushes. He shuddered as it came closer and closer and out popped a squirrel with an acorn.

"What do you want?"

The squirrel offered him the acorn which he took with a smile "Aww, for me? I don't know what to say." then he threw it at the squirrel "Now hit the road Bucky!"Then he fell down into the middle of a resting spot for jaguars. He looked about; there must have been at twenty sleeping and snoring gently with bones in their claws.

"Uh-oh." That is when the squirrel popped out of nowhere, blew a balloon which he cleverly made a balloon giraffe and with a cactus needle he was about to pop it.

"No, no, no, no!" Kuzco pleaded but the squirrel did it anyway. There was no movement of the jaguars, not even a flinch.

"Ha!" Kuzco laughed but that laugh woke up the jaguars! They were growling and ready for their next meal

Kuzco ran for his life as they were red hot on his tail. Soon, Kuzco came to a stop as he was on the edge of a cliff. Right there; Kuzco was about to face certain death by either falling off the cliff or getting eaten by jaguars. As hope was lost; a somewhat Tarzan yell came out. It was Pacha swinging on a vine. Kuzco smiled thinking he was saved when Pacha zipped right past by. Just as the jaguars were closing in, Pacha grabbed Kuzco at the nick of time.

"Don't worry your Highness. You're safe now."

"Over here Pacha!" shouted Donald

Everyone was present as they landed on a nearby log.

"You guys are here too?"

"Well….. We didn't want you to get killed due to your lack of experience." said Riku

"Why thank you." said Kuzco sarcastically

"Now at least everything turned out and nothing bad happened." said Goofy but the log started breaking

"I hate you." said Kuzco

Then everyone fell and fell through the rocks and into the rapids.

"Hang on tight!" shouted Donald

The current shook them up and threw them side to side until they were finally out of the rapids and into still water. Everyone coughed and sputtered.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting all fun out."

Just then…

"Uh-oh." said Pacha, Sora, and Donald in unison

"Don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge waterfall."

"Yep."

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely." said Sora, Riku and Kairi in unison

"….. Bring it on."

With that; they went over the waterfall where one can hear screams, Goofy's famous yell and Kuzco shouting 'BOOYAH!' They landed with a huge splash and the log broke into pieces but fortunately everyone made it only Kairi and Kuzco passed out. They swam to shore; Sora tried to wake Kairi while Pacha slapped Kuzco

"They're not breathing."

"Well; there is mouth to mouth." said Riku. Hearing that made Sora blush a bit

"Why me?" asked Pacha as he shuddered at the thought

"Don't worry; we won't look."

Riku, Donald and Goofy turned around keeping their word. The lips were opened gently

"All right are you ready Sora?"

"Yeah."

They breathed in and as contact was about to made, Kairi and Kuzco woke up to see what was about to happen. They panicked; Kuzco and Pacha were spitting wanting to forget that they ever had that experience while Sora and Kairi were embarrassed refusing to make eye contact .


	5. Chapter 5

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 5

Kuzco was gargling as the others gathered firewood for Donald to cast a fire spell. Sora and Kairi still refused to make eye contact with each other.

"For the last time, it was not a kiss." said Pacha

"Well whatever you call it, it was disgusting!" he spat on the fire extinguishing it which made Donald mad "Besides if you did what I told you to do, we could have been spared your little 'kiss of life.'

He shook himself to get the water out which put out the fire making Donald a bit madder.

"But now that you're all here; you guys take me back to the palace, I'll have Yzma change me back and then I'll start construction on Kuzcotopia!"

"Okay, we got on the wrong foot. I think you should build your summer house on a different spot."

"And why would I do that?" He used Pacha's cloak to dry himself and threw it on the fire extinguishing it again

Donald grew furious but tried to control his temper "Pacha's right because you realize that you're forcing a village to build a summer house for you."

"And that's….. bad?"

"Yes it is." said Sora "I know deep down you're not that heartless."

"Oh….. Now take me back."

"Now you listen, Kuzco," Goofy started with a determined face "As emperor you should be a bit more caring and less selfish."

"That's right; all you care about is building that summer home filled with stuff just for you." said Kairi

"Well yeah; everyone in the kingdom gets it but you guys don't get the program."

"The way I see it," said Riku "One day you'll be all alone without one single friend and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Kuzco had a uninterested look on his face "Thanks for the advice now for the final time; I order you guys to take me back to the palace."

"No. You're stuck out here unless you change your mind, no one here is going to take you back." said Sora Everyone agreed and went by the fire leaving a frowning Kuzco

Kuzco just mocked Sora's words and threw a rock at him. The minute Sora turned around with an angry face Kuzco was playing innocent and went to have a rest.

"He's never going to change his mind." said Pacha

"If doesn't change his attitude, he's going to be a Heartless." said Riku

"….How am I going to get out of here?" Kuzco was depressed as he tried to get some sleep

While he was sleeping and shivering, Pacha gave him his cloak. Kuzco was surprised at this act of kindness and then, he started thinking. The next day while everyone was washing their faces, Kuzco came up

"Hey, Hi."

"Good Morning Kuzco." said Goofy

"Here" He gave Pacha his cloak back "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was silence.

"It feels like wool."

Donald touched it "Yeah; it wool all right."

"Yeah, it is."

"Alpaca?" asked Kuzco

"Yes it is."

"It's nice."

"My wife made it."

"She knits?" asked Sora

"Crochets."

"Oh, that's nice." said Kuzco

Another moment of silence

"So… so when I get back home….. Well, there are a lot of hilltops so maybe I….."

"Are you saying that you changed your mind?" asked Pacha "Because you realize that you're doing something nice for someone else."

"I know that."

"And, you're okay with that?" asked Riku

"Yes."

Kairi and Goofy smiled

"See, that wasn't so bad doing something nice for others."

"I guess you're right."

"Yep, you're doing the right thing."

The others were not easily convinced as they stared at Kuzco suspiciously then Pacha let out his hand for a handshake. Before Kuzco would shake his hand,

"Don't shake unless you mean it."

Kuzco shook his hand, then Sora and the others joined in, they were all smiling at this and they were proud that Kuzco was showing a change of heart.

"All right everyone; let's get Kuzco back to the palace."

As they started walking,

"By the way, thanks." said Pacha

"No, thank you." Kuzco said with a smile that looked a bit sly


	6. Chapter 6

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 6

The group made it to a bridge and were careful when crossing it as it was old and worn out.

"Once we cross this bridge, it will be an hour to the palace."

"Good, because I think I need a bath."

"That's not hard to believe." said Riku in a soft tone

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Then the bridge broke; Pacha, Goofy and Donald fell through but luckily, they were caught by the ropes.

"Hold on!" shouted Sora

Kuzco was just behind smiling.

"Kuzco, we need help!"

"Yeah; I don't think so." He leaped over them continued walking across the bridge

"Wait a minute; you're just going to leave us like this?" asked Pacha

"Well, I was going to imprison you guys for life but this is better."

"I thought you changed Kuzco." said Kairi glaring at him

"Sorry but I had to say something so that you all will take me back to the palace."

"So you lied."

"Yeah I did."

"Why you….!" Sora and Riku were about to attack Kuzco but they fell and got caught by the ropes along with Kairi

"Well it's been fun, tootles!"

"But we shook hands on it!"

"That's the thing, you need hands! Bye bye!"

However, karma worked its' charm on Kuzco as he fell and got caught in the ropes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good!" Pacha punched him "That's for going back on your promise!"

Kuzco kicked him sending Pacha and the others flying to the side "Yeah and that's for kidnapping me and taking me back to your village which I am still going to destroy!" He chuckled then Sora kicked him sending him flying to the other side.

"I can't believe we're helping a selfish brat like you!" said Donald

"I actually considered you a friend but all you care about is yourself!" said Sora

"I knew that there was some good in everyone but you proved me wrong." said Pacha

"Now I feel very bad. I'm a bad llama."

"I knew that we should have let you die in that jungle." said Riku

"And then all my troubles would be and we have nothing to worry about." said Pacha

"Well, that makes you guys ugly and stupid."

"Now it's on."

"Ladies first."

The group excluding Kairi and Goofy charged into battle with Kuzco; punches, kicks pulling hair and ears were exchanged.

"Stop fighting!" shouted Kairi

Suddenly, the bridge broke just like that sending everyone falling but luckily they stop at a gap. Below was a river infested with gators waiting for their first meal of the day.

"What are we going to do? We're going to die! That's it for me!" cried Kuzco

"Not yet; everyone I have a plan."

Everyone linked their arms into their partners

"Now when I say go, push against the others' back and walk up the hill."

"Right!"

"Ready, go!"

Pacha accidentally pushed Kuzco into the wall.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!"

He pushed Pacha against the wall

"I did not!"

"All right, we have to work together." said Sora

They began; right then left, right then left.

"Wow we're moving!" said Kuzco but he looked down and yelled

"Don't look down, just stay with me!"

They continued until everyone was on the verge of splitting up.

"Don't worry guys; leave the rest to Master Donald's magic."

With the power of wind they sped right back up to where they started.

"Thanks Donald."

"It was nothing."

Then the ground that Pacha was on started crumbling and he was about to go along with it but Kuzco snatched him away just in time.

"Ooh yeah! Look at me and my bad self! I snatch you right out of the air!"

Kuzco started doing his victory dance while everyone was surprised at this

"You… just saved my life."

Kuzco stopped looking puzzled "So?"

"I knew it that you were nice." said Goofy

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." said Kairi

"There is some good in you after all." said Pacha

"Nuh-uh!"

"Admit it, you're a nice guy." said Riku

"Wrong."

"It's true." said Sora

"Come on, you would let Pacha fall?" asked Donald

"What's the big deal? I'm not heartless!"

Kuzco was surprised at himself as everyone was smiling.

"Don't think about it too deeply. It's a onetime thing."

"Sure." said Sora

"Well everyone we have to get going. Since the bridge is out, it's a four day walk to the palace."

"What? You guys are still taking me back."

"We shook on it therefore it's a promise."

"Okay, but don't expect me to change my mind. I'm still building Kuzcotopia."

"We have four days so you might change your mind."

"Yeah right; since we have four days what are the chances of you guys carrying me?"

"In your dreams." said Riku


	7. Chapter 7

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 7

Due to Kuzco's low blood sugar they stopped at a small restaurant where Kuzco had to go in disguise and pose as Pacha's wife as llamas aren't allow inside.

"This world has some peculiar dishes." said Donald

"Some seem edible enough."

"Let's just order the soup and the salad."

The group placed their order along with two specials for Pacha and his 'wife'.

"Well, this was a good idea."

"When will you guys learn that all my ideas are good ones?"

"Really, because going into the jungle by yourself, getting chased by jaguars and lying to take you back to the palace were all really bad ideas."

"Fine since you put it that way."

Their meals arrived; the special was hot and crispy pills bugs. When opened there was a sticky cheesy goo that you drink with a straw. Kuzco was disgusted and about to hurl.

"I'm so glad we ordered the soup and salad." said Sora. The others nodded

Kuzco left the table

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a word with the chef."

"You do know that you're going to get us thrown out."

"Please, with this disguise I'm invisible."

As he left, a old and skinny woman and a strong muscular guy sat at the table.

"We've been walking around in circles Kronk; that is the last time we take directions from a squirrel! I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance!"

Everyone choked on their food after hearing that statement.

"You know you should stop beating yourself up about."

She bent her fork in anger

"Don't worry; I'll get you another one Yzma."

"Do you think those two are the reason why Kuzco is a llama?" asked Sora

"Yeah; that Yzma must want to take over the kingdom." said Donald

"Excuse me," asked Kronk who startled them "Are you gonna use that?" He asked Pacha

"Oh sure go ahead."

"You look familiar…. Did we wrestle in high school or metal shop or interpreted dancing for two semesters?"

"No, I don't we met. Excuse us."

Everyone left in a flash to get Kuzco who was criticizing the chef on his cooking.

"Is there anything here on this menu that is not swimming in gravy?"

"Hang on, I'll ask the chef."

They grabbed Kuzco when Pacha saw the man coming and they all hid in the storage room. When Kronk asked the chef about special orders, he grew furiously and quit leaving Kronk to do the cooking which he happily did.

"What's the problem?"

"We'll explain later; right now we have to escape."

"In a minute, I'm still hungry."

"Kuzco!"

Kuzco requested a spinach omelet from the chef. Then Yzma came in right as he left.

"Kronk! What are you doing? "

"I'm kind of busy here."

"Why am I not surprised."

Soon there were orders coming from both Kuzco and Yzma while the others hid cleverly to avoid suspicion. As Yzma and Kuzco waited for their meals, Donald had an idea and ask the waitress to do something special for Yzma. Yzma was quite curious about the 'woman' at the other table but then she got distracted by the staff singing her 'Happy Birthday' it was the perfect distraction to get Kuzco away as quick as possible. Once outside,

"What are you guys doing?"

"They are two people looking for you: a big strong guy and a skinny old woman."

"Wait, was this woman scary beyond all reason."

They nodded

"That's Yzma and Kronk! I'm saved; they'll take me back to the palace.

"No, that's not true." said Sora

"They don't want to help you." said Pacha

"Thanks for everything you've been great."

"No they are trying to kill you." said Kairi

"They can't do that; my world revolves around them."

"No, we won't let you." said Riku standing in his

Kuzco was bewildered by this sort of behavior when he came to the wrong conclusion

"I see…. You guys don't want to take me back to the palace; you want to keep me stranded out here forever!"

"No, you've got it all wrong."

"I should have known that it was an act. All you care about is your stupid hilltop and you guys sided with him. I guess none of you really cared about me."

With that Kuzco ran away

"Kuzco…."

"Let him go."

"But Riku…."

"Trust me just let him go."

Kuzco made his way to Yzma and Kronk

"This is all your fault Kronk."

"Why me?"

"If you didn't mix up those potions Kuzco would be dead by now. Now, there will be no more diversion until we track that llama down and kill him!"

"I said I was sorry. You won't let go, even on your birthday."

"Once Kuzco is eliminated I will rule the empire and the kingdom will be finally be rid of that useless slug."

Kuzco heard everything and it sank deeply into his head, Pacha, Sora and the others were. By the time Kuzco went back they were all ready gone. He didn't feel like going back to the palace on his own and fell asleep in the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 8

As the sun rose over the ridge of the hills, Kuzco was still sad as he walked as if he had nowhere to go. He saw a plain with a herd of llamas grazing. As Kuzco came into the plains, the llamas treated him like an outcast and ignored them completely. There was Kuzco, all alone and forced to eat grass when he heard a familiar voice. It was Pacha telling the llamas the story of how Kuzco saved his life while Sora and the others were relaxing on the grass.

"Well I couldn't leave him alone out here; after all he is a lousy llama, a very lousy llama."

Kuzco smiled a little as he came near to them.

"You know…. about what I said at the diner, I didn't…."

"Say no more." said Riku

"So, you're tired of being a llama?" asked Pacha

Kuzco started to dry "Yes!" He sniffled as Goofy hugged

"Don't worry, we'll help you."

"First thing, we'll pick up some supplies at the house then we'll go on our way."

Everyone agreed and ran back to Pacha's village. As they ran up the stairs, two old men were playing checkers.

"Hey Pacha, you just missed your relatives."

"My relatives?"

"Yes, a big guy and this older woman. How would you describe her?"

"Scary beyond all reason?"

"Oh, yeah that's it."

"Oh, no!"

At Pacha's house, Pacha's wife Chicha was serving Yzma tea.

"So how are you related to Pacha?"

"I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step niece great aunt. I was removed twice."

Chicha was not convinced. Meanwhile Kronk was playing jump rope with the kids.

"I'm sorry that you had to come all this way but Pacha is not here so I'll tell him that you came by."

"Please do. That would be great."

As Chicha went to get some more tea Yzma slipped away and spoke to Kronk as they were playing jump rope.

"She's hiding something; when I give the word, we'll search the house."

"Okay but I still got 94 monkeys left."

Yzma groaned and slipped back to the table unnoticed.

"So while we're waiting maybe we can have a tour of your lovely home."

"Why don't you just come back when Pacha gets home? I'm sure he would love to-"Chicha saw Pacha asking to talk with her at the back.

"Excuse me; I think I left something in the oven."

While Kronk was doing a variation of double dutch, Yzma said it was time but got caught in the double dutch game too.

"So we have to get to the palace, find the lab and change him back."

"Hi there." said Kuzco but he got hit in the face with a frying pan

"That was him." said Sora

"Whoops."

Yzma started looking through the house.

"Okay, I'll stall them so you all can get a head start."

"Thanks honey."

"Be careful."

"You too and god luck!"

They soon left the village

"Are you sure it was okay to leave your family behind with those two?" asked Kuzco

"Don't worry; they can take care of themselves."

Chicha had locked Yzma and Kronk in the closet and removed the doorknob.

"That's it! Tell us where the talking llama is and we'll burn your house to the ground."

"Don't you mean or?"

"Fine! Tell us where the talking llama is or we'll burn your house to the ground."

"Which is it? That seems like a pretty crucial conjunction."

Yzma grew tired of this "That's it Kronk! Break the door down!"

"Are you kidding? This is hand craved mahogany."

"Never mind, get out of my way! I'll do it!"

"Okay; you know what to do kids."

"Right Mom!"

Chicha put back in the doorknob and let Yzma zoomed right out. Yzma slipped on waxed, sent flying outside and into a wagon that started rolling fast, next she was covered in honey and feathers and got mistaken for a piñata for children to play. AS she was battered and bruised, she saw Kuzco and the others.

"There they go Kronk! They're getting away!"

"Well it was fun. Let's not wait for the next family reunion to get together."

"Kronk!"

"I gotta go."

And thus the race began as Yzma and Kronk were in hot pursuit of the group. By Donald's magic they flew across the great gap and continued to the palace. Yzma and Kronk were prepared with a hang glider and soared across but they got struck by lighting and fell. Finally, Sora, Kuzco Pacha and the group made it to the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 9

Once they were at the palace;

"Pull the lever Goofy!"

Goofy pulled it but it sent Kuzco and Donald to a river with crocodiles. They came out with both having a crocodile biting their tails.

"Why does she even have that lever?"

After getting rid of the crocodiles, Goofy pulled the right lever sending them on a rollercoaster. After it was over, the group found themselves wearing lab coats; after ditching the lab coats, they went by the potion area.

"Where it is?"

"It must be here, keep looking."

Pacha opened the cabinet "Over here. It has to be one of these." They found the human label but the potion wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Yzma came from the shadows

"No way, that's impossible. How did you get here before us?"

Yzma was confused as well "…How did we Kronk?"

"Well, you got me. By all it counts it doesn't make sense."

"Oh, well back to business."

"Why does she hate you so much?" asked Sora

"Yzma was the royal advisor but she has a habit of running the kingdom behind my back so I fired her. Okay, so I will admit that I wasn't as nice as I should have been but Yzma, you really want to kill me?"

"Just think of it as you're being let go, that your life is going in a different direction that your body is part of a permanent outplacement."

"Hey, that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired."

"I know, it's called cruel irony like my dependence on you."

"I can't believe this is happening!" shouted Kuzco

"Then you weren't expecting this!" Yzma started to lift her dress on the side

The guys excluding Kairi shielded their eyes pleading Yzma to stop.

"Ah-hah!" She had a dagger strapped to her leg

"It's okay; it's just a dagger."

The guys were relieved; Yzma threw the dagger to Kronk

"Finish them off."

Kronk didn't know what to do, to obey or not obey. Pretty soon he was having a conversation with his angel and devil about what was happening. Yzma pointed at Kronk to the group with a 'What is the matter with this guy' face. They responded shrugging their shoulders with 'I don't know' faces. Yzma started to lose her patience

"Kronk! Why did I think you could this? This one simple thing? It's like I'm talking to a monkey: a big stupid monkey named Kronk! And do you know what else? I never liked your spinach puffs! Never!"

Kronk was heartbroken

"That lady is cold and cruel beyond all reason." said Riku

Kronk looked above, there was a chandelier hanging above Yzma.

"That'll work." He cut the rope and the chandelier fell on Yzma.

To everyone surprise; she survived

"Strange; that usually works."

"And so does this!" Yzma pulled a lever to send Kronk to the river of crocodiles

"….Should have seen that coming."

As Kronk fell; Kairi snatched the potion from Yzma then a tug-of-war commenced.

"Give me that vial!"

Kairi stepped on Yzma's foot and Sora pushed her aside. Kairi threw the vial to Pacha but Yzma pinned him down, Kuzco head butted her to the wall but the vial dropped in the process. Unfortunately Yzma knocked against the cabinet and sent a hundred of potions on the ground. It was hard to tell which was which.

"You all better hurry! I'm expecting company!"

The palace guards made their way accompanied by some Heartless soldiers.

"Kill them! They murdered the emperor!"

"No wait! I'm the emperor! It's me, Kuzco!"

"Hurry guys! Just take all of them!"

With all the potions gathered, they ran for it while Donald kept them at bay with a Thunder spell.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 10

As they ran for it they tried different vials. Pacha fed Kuzco one but he turned into a turtle. Another attempt by Goofy, he turned to a bird allowing them to escape by air but he was a small bird so it was for a short while.

"We're not getting anywhere. I'm picking the next one."

"Fine."

"Sora, give me that one."

He turned into a whale.

"No one say anything."

His weight broke the bridge and sent them into the canals. They immediately started swimming.

"Quick drain the canals!" shouted Yzma

The minute they rose to the surface, Donald gave him a vial which turned him back into a llama. Then they sucked down the drains but managed to hang on and started climbing up to higher ground.

"After them!"

"Come on men! No one lives forever! Charge"

But they slid down the drain and fell to the ground. Yzma was frustrated and decided to things her way. She grabbed the curtain, tied it and jumped down and ran up the wall screaming.

"We have two vials left; one of them should be the human potion."

But Yzma ambushed them and fell onto one of the vials. There was a lot of smoke, Yzma was crackling but it turned out that she was turned into a small purple cat. Kuzco picked up the vial knowing that this will change him back into a human but Yzma attacked. Sora knocked her out cold. Suddenly there was a rumbling.

"What's going on?"

"An earthquake?"

A gigantic red armored flying Heartless appeared.

"Whoa!" shouted Kuzco but he realized that the vial was gone from his hoof "The potion!"

"Looking for this?" asked Yzma as she held it in her paw. She realized that she had a squeaky voice "Is that my voice? Is that my voice?" Yzma was surprised but she shrugged her shoulders "Oh well." She smiled a wicked smile

"No, no! Don't drop it!"

"I'm not going to drop it you fool! I'm going to drink it and once I turn back into my beautiful self, I'm going to kill you!"

She tried opening it but it was stuck tight.

"Leave the Heartless to us! Kuzco, Pacha, get the potion!"

They nodded and chased after Yzma as she ran off with the potion. Everyone was armed and ready to fight.

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuzco's Sunny Kingdom

Chapter 11

While Sora and the group were fighting off the Heartless, Kuzco and Pacha went after Yzma who avoided them and then jumped and hit her head on the ceiling thus dropping the vial on a ledge.

As Pacha and Kuzco looked up,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Pacha with a smile

Kuzco smiled in agreement and they both linked their arms and climbed up. Yzma regained conscious, jumped from spot to spot and grabbed the vial before Pacha grabbed it.

"I win!"

Then out of nowhere, Kronk came out by a trap door, slammed it in Yzma's face and Pacha grabbed the vial. Meanwhile, the Heartless was finally defeated.

"We did it!"

"I hope Pacha and Kuzco are okay."

"We're okay." said Pacha followed by Kuzco who returned back to human

"Kuzco, you're human again."

"Yeah; I'm so glad that I'm human again."

"Say guys," Kronk came up "No hard feelings?"

"No, you were just on the wrong side."

"Yeah; I guess I'll do more rewarding stuff like I'll work as a chef at the diner."

"Good idea."

Everyone was resting at the castle; Pacha looked at the scale model in sadness.

"…So you lied to me." said Kuzco

"What?"

"You said the sun hits the ridge just right, the hills sing. Well, I have been dragged all over those hills and I didn't hear any singing."

Pacha just smiled.

"So I will build my summer home on a more magical hill, thank you." He removed his model of his summer vacation home and put Pacha's home back on top of the hill "Looks like you and your family are stuck on that tuneless hilltop forever pal."

"You did the right thing." said Sora followed by the others

"So where are you going to build that summer home?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well…." said Pacha "I heard some singing on the hill next to us. That is if you're interested."

Two days later, Kuzco built his summer home but it was in the design of the villagers' home and he swam with the others in the local swimming hole. Chicha made cloaks for Kuzco, Sora and the others and it was alpaca. Kronk worked at the diner as chef and head delivery boy and a leader of the Junior Chipmunks. He made a lot of friends. As for Yzma, she was banished and lurks in the alley.

After sealing the Keyhole, Sora and friends said goodbye to their friends and continued their journey. Pacha and Kuzco were glad that they met them as they learned a lot from them.

The End

Thanks for reading and thank you ultima-owner for the reviews.


End file.
